Theta
Theta is an Artificial Soul Shinigami character in Bleach Channel RPG. Her RPer is King Zeal. She is the lover of Takebachi Soramaru, and part of his harem known as "The Circle". She both "instructs" him in scientific expertise and acts as the chief scientific advisor for the Soramaru Clan. She is also the mother, and "designer", of Twelfth Division Captain, Ruth-Aaron Dekaeftá. Appearance Physical Stature: ' Height: 4'11" (150 cm) Weight: 107 lbs. (49 kg) Hair: Green Eyes: Shifts between Red, Black, and Green Theta is a very petite, small-framed woman with an apparent age of 20 or 21 in human years, although she can effortlessly appear much younger. She rarely ever dresses in the standard shinigami uniform, as she spends most of her time in her tower where she conducts her experiments and only leaves when necessary. Personality Theta is extremely unstable, and it is almost impossible to know what she is thinking at any given moment. She can appear amicable and docile one moment, and murderous the next. In general, however, she sees people as little more than scientific curiosities or materials at best, and pests that should be swatted at worst. Any kindness she provides serves her own purposes in some way, and can be taken away on whim. This attitude even extends to Takebachi Soramaru, and in fact, is exacerbated around him. Over the course of minutes, Theta can shift from attempting to murder him, to affectionately making love, to vivisecting him while he's still conscious. Her erratic behavior toward him is something that she finds irksome and irritating, and she often contemplates how to rid herself of it. For this reason, she continues to view Takebachi as her favorite test subject; she believes that understanding how he works will help her some day rid herself of these tumultuous feelings. History Creation Theta was created by an unknown member of the Twelfth Division at an unspecified date in the past, for an unknown purpose. Meeting Takebachi A few years ago, Theta was visiting the Fourth Division after having been poisoned during a battle and encountered Theta, whom he thought to be a member. Theta happened to be there, looking for biological research materials and test subjects. Having a morbid fascination for poison, she masqueraded as a medic and offered to cure him of the poison. Her original intention was to merely run tests on his deteriorating condition until his inevitable, excruciating death, but she was amazed as his tenacity and physical resistance. Deciding that he was more valuable to her alive than dead, she cured him, but kept a sample of the poison for herself. By the next time they met, Takebachi had learned the truth about Theta, but nonetheless felt obligated to her for saving his life. As is typical of him, he flirted with her immensely, and she played along because it made him easier to manipulate and trick into her experiments. This awkward "friendship" continued for some time, until Takebachi (a fugitive at this point) came to tell her goodbye so that he could turn himself in to the Gotei. Learning that he could possibly be leaving her, forever, Theta flew into a rage. After a brief fight, the two lost themselves into passionate sex. Joining the Clan Takebachi offered Theta a position within his clan as a scientific advisor, and she agreed only on the condition that she could perform any experiments she liked, that her lab was off-limits to anyone except a select few, and that Takebachi himself would submit himself for . . . "experiments" . . . at least once per week. Months later, Theta found (much to her great annoyance) that she was pregnant. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, she experimented on herself and the fetus throughout the gestation. Captain Ruth-Aaron Dekaeftá was born months later, with not only enhanced intelligence and knowledge (just as her mother had been created with), but an extremely strong instincts and a talent for fighting (just as her father had been born with). Powers & Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills Faction Skills Zanpakutō 'Name Shikai :Release Phrase: :Form: : Special Ability: Bankai 'Name' :Form: :Special Ability